


SGA:Vegas

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Team, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ronon and Teyla had made it into the Vegas verse? What if the team was now a crime solving elite force in Vegas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA:Vegas

The Promo

[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/SGA-Vegas.jpg)

 

[The trailer/opening ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCG3Q19jcA8)

 

follow the link to youtube, I don't know if ao3 allows embedded videos, if so I'm dumb *lol*


End file.
